In The Eye of the Beholder
by Out-of-Character217
Summary: Leon hates to admit it, but he's feeling insecure. Cloud however... Well, Cloud can fix that. - Another ask!prompt from my ask box over on Tumblr.


**A/N:** This is another result from an ask!Prompt from my Tumblr account. It was really fun and cute to write, so thank you anon. If you want me to write you a little something or if you have a headcanon you want to see turned into a little fic, then please don't be afraid to send me a message, either through my PM box or through my Tumblr ask box. I'd love to hear from you.

* * *

 **In The Eye of the Beholder**

Leon wasn't normally an insecure person. At least, that's what he told himself. He knew it was stupid; utterly ridiculous really, but for the first time since he'd been a shy and awkward teen, the brunet was comparing himself to another person, and the insecurity it brought with it was unsettling.

"Are you alright? You're quiet tonight, I mean, more than usual." Cloud asked him as he set another beer down in front of him. It wasn't often they got this time together, to take stock and relax and just _be_ together and Leon was beginning to resent not only his own pathetic inner monologue but the source of his consternation as well.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." He replied, maybe a little too quickly.

"So it is _something_?" Cloud shot back, a finely arched eyebrow raised.

Leon wanted to protest, but he knew he wasn't fooling anyone, let alone Cloud, who seemed to be able to read him like the shifting skies. Lying to him now would only insult him, and their togetherness would mean nothing if they couldn't have honesty.

"It's just... You and Tifa..." He began, feeling the foolish blush rise under his skin even as he though his next words. "Do you miss it?" He asked quickly, looking down at his hands as he toyed with his empty beer bottle, idly plucking at the tatty label.

"Do I miss it?" Cloud repeated, confusion furrowing his forehead.

"Being with a woman." Leon clarified, flicking his gaze up to the woman stood serving behind the bar, her more than 'ample' advantages obvious to anyone that had eyes.

Cloud followed Leon's gaze and his confusion cleared in moments, his pupils going wide and his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline with surprise.

"What... You mean, miss it... With Tifa?" He asked, his tone incredulous. "Are you serious?"

"Don't do that, Cloud. Don't make fun of me." Leon had to hold his sharp tongue.

"Then don't be so ridiculous." Cloud shot back, the edges of his mouth curling into a smile. "Honestly, Leon, of all the things..."

Leon slouched down into the bench a little further, embarrassment socking him square in the stomach as he sulked.

Cloud was almost tempted to tease him further before he remembered exactly who he was sleeping with and thought better of it; there was no way on earth he'd risk being kicked out of Leon's bed, not with all the things Leon could do with that skilled and currently grumpy, down-turned mouth.

"Come here." He said instead, curling his fingers under Leon's jaw and forcing him to make eye contact. "I don't want a woman. I want you!" He told him firmly, his eyes impressing his seriousness. "Now quit being so stupid and let's get out of here." Rising from his place beside the brunet, Cloud tugged on his lover's sleeve in an attempt to get him to follow him.

"But you just bought another drink." Leon protested.

Cloud stopped and turned around, looking down at Leon with a sharp and wicked glint in his eyes.

"If you wanna stay that's fine. But it's sounds to me like you need some reminding."

"Reminding?" Leon replied. It was his turn for his brows to furrow in confusion. Cloud stepped close and bent to whisper, brushing strands of sable hair away from Leon's temple and nudging the shell of his ear with the tip of his nose.

"I'm gonna take you home and fuck you till you can't walk. How does that sound?"

Leon almost choked on his own spit and quickly looked around to make sure no one else had heard the impossibly quiet and sinful promise. One look up at his blond lover and all of his silly and childish worries dissolved into a fierce and assuredly adult lust. Unable to utter a response, he simply nodded and took Cloud's hand, letting the younger man lead him out the bar and through the quiet streets towards home and the private pleasures of their shared bed.


End file.
